Good Morning
by Kenmura
Summary: The morning after Brittany and Santana had sex for the first time. Everyone is confused. Except Brittany, of course. One-shot


**Disclaimer: Glee is mine. Wait...****no it is not. Duh.**

**Here it goes. My first fic ever. My take of what might happen between Brittana based on the "sex is not dating" scene. Really is just a one shot because I haven't got any idea of what could happen next. Hope the next season of Glee would shed some light to those two *crossing finger*. Enormous thanks for Overkill_max to beta this. You rock! English is not my first languange, so...**

**R&R also suggestion would be appreciated =) **

**Enjoy ^^**

Santana woke up lying in bed with a terrible headache. The room was dark and she couldn't really remember where she was. Her eyes refused to open for more than a couple of seconds and her headache worsened whenever she tried to move her head. It was cold, so she buried herself deeper under the blankets. Santana might not know where she was but she was pretty damn sure she was having a hangover. She rolled to her side and curled up into a ball, deciding to just sleep the headache away. She was probably in Puck's bed anyway, she figured, someone was sleeping next to her and the house was too quiet to be her own. Besides it wouldn't be the first time she passed out in Puck's bed. In fact, lately it became too much of a regular occurrence on Saturday nights.

Just when she was drifting away, an alarm break her foray into the dream world with its high pitch quacking sound. Santana cursed into the pillow as she remembered that last night there was a party at Brittany's house. Her parents and her little sister were having their annual trip to Europe to visit their family for a week. Since Brittany couldn't ditch school, she had to stay. _A perfect place for a party_, _B._ Santana remembered saying to Brittany. She vaguely remembered drinking too much. _Thank God. At least I'm in Brittany's bed. _Plus, she knew _that_ alarm sound is definitely Brittany's. "Fuck, my head! B, please turn that god damn thing off!"

Brittany's sleeping form stirred from the other side of the bed. She reached her hand out from inside the blanket to the cabinet beside her and pushed the duck shaped alarm off from the cabinet. It fell on the floor and stopped quacking. She did that all the time because she hasn't figured out how to actually turn the alarm off without nearly breaking it. But as long as it's effective, no one's complaining. She returned to her curled up position and yawned.

"What day is it?" Santana asked to make sure that they wouldn't be late for school; or worse, early morning Cheerios practice.

"Mm... Sunday. No cheerios." Brittany answered with a sleepy voice.

Two minutes later they both fell asleep.

XXX

Quinn arrived at Brittany's house at nine in the morning. Brittany promised her that she would go buy some new dresses with her today. She knew she'd arrived too early, but Quinn was just too excited to go shopping to wait. School hadn't been a very fun place for her these couple of weeks; it was the last semester of this school year, homework and AP classes were taking their toll on her social life. Even her boyfriend, Finn, who most of the time she could stand, was starting to get on her nerves. He doesn't understand why she was being cranky all the time. Brittany even told her that Finn asked if it's possible for a girl to have PMS for a whole month.

Nobody understood the pressure of being Quinn Fabray. Being a Fabray meant that you had to be perfect, get trophies and achieves things that would be considered impossible by most teens. It was all her family had instilled in her ever since she was old enough to remember. Everything in her life perpetuated this. She was dating Finn because he was the captain of the football team. She was a trapped inside a cliché. Sure, Finn was a sweet boy, but he was just another trophy in her perfect life. Quinn was the youngest captain of the Cheerios, a straight A student, founder and head of the Christ Crusaders – WMKH's celibacy club. Having Finn as her boyfriend was another way of showing all of McKinley High that she was the queen of the school because she was dating the king.

With all of this pressure building around her, she _needed_ to have one day of fun every now and then. Quinn _needed_ this. To let her hair down and wear something casual, instead of a Cheerios uniform.

Once she pulled her car in front of the house, she called Brittany's cell phone only to be greeted with her voice mail. She realized that Brittany might still be in bed. There was a party at her house last night. Quinn wasn't there because there were some assignments that she needed to finish for her AP classes. She could have postponed it, but the thought of having homework would have nagged her all day and wouldn't have let her have fun today. Or the rest of the weekend. Sure it was early, but she could just invite herself in, wake Brittany and make her some coffee while the other girl got ready.

Quinn got out of the car and walked to the front door, she opened it, knowing that it would be unlocked. She walked through the door and called Brittany's name. When she didn't hear an answer, she walked in and saw that the place was completely trashed. There were plastic cups and empty beer bottles covering every spare surface. The furniture was moved to unusual places and some chairs were upside down, resting awkwardly against walls. Quinn sighed, she didn't even want to look at the pool now. She knew that it would be littered with cigarette butts and empty cups, just like here. It was unusual for the place to look this awful. Santana usually helped Brittany clean the whole place after every party. _They must have been completely wasted this time_, she thought.

Quinn cautiously navigated her way to the stairs, careful so as not to step on any cups or bottles. She didn't need anything spilling on the floor and reeking of stale alcohol. When she reached the top, Quinn walked to the end of the hall. She knocked on Brittany's door before peeking in. Brittany had a spacious room, courtesy of being the eldest daughter. Having parents with European ancestry rubbed off on her decorating tastes. Everything was big and luxurious. Brittany had a closet that took up a whole wall in her room, a large, Victorian style dressing table, and a large bed that looked straight from the Venetian hotel. Quinn shook her head when she caught sight of two pairs of disheveled heads of hair peeking out of the thick bed covers. One was, as expected, blonde and the other was brunette. Both were facing away from each other.

Quinn stepped in and saw clothes scattered on the bedroom floor. _I knew it. They must have so wasted that they couldn't even clean up the house before falling asleep. Ugh, this means no shopping, no new dress, and definitely no time for me to relax today because I have to help them clean up the house. I can't believe she ruined my day! _For a moment Quinn hesitated, she could still salvage the day by driving home and relaxing. She gave up on that thought because it would also mean she wouldn't have anything to do. And she had already planned to spend all day with Brittany in order to forget her school work. Quinn couldn't imagine having to stay at home all weekend with her parents. _Scratch that, they are not my parents_. _They are two alcoholic grownups that I don't recognize anymore, much less think of as my family_. Quinn clenched her fists in anger. She had to stay.

Holding back her annoyance, Quinn walked to the bed and shook Brittany's arm.

"Brit, wake up. It's me."

Brittany stirred and her face popped from inside the blanket. She squinted to see the girl standing in front of her.

"Oh, hi Quinn. What are you doing here?" She gave Quinn a sweet lazy smile, trying to keep her eyes open.

"We kind of have an appointment with the mall? You promised me yesterday." Quinn crossed her arms, irritated that Brittany forgot about their shopping day.

"Oh, yeah, right."

Brittany pushed the blanket down and sat up, leaning her back to the headboard. She needed to collect all of her morning enthusiasm before she could get out of the bed. When she opened her eyes, Quinn's face was red and the head cheerleader quickly looked the other way.

"Q? Are you ok?" Brittany asked.

"Britt! You are not wearing anything!"

Brittany looked down at her chest and giggled, "Really Quinn, after all those times in the shower room, I don't think there's anything you haven't seen before."

"Yes, but this is different. We're _NOT _in the shower room!" Quinn quickly grabbed a shirt on the floor and threw it at Brittany without looking. Still giggling, Brittany took the shirt and put it on.

After making the other girl promise that she was decent again, Quinn looked at Brittany again. "You should take a shower now. We have a lot to get done today. Our shopping date is officially cancelled now. Have you even been downstairs yet? It's a mess. After you're done taking a shower, gather trash bags and cleaning supplies. You're..._we're_ going to clean up the house today… before your parents find out what happened."

"Okay." Brittany answered with another smile. She was used to being ordered around by her two best friends. Not in a bad kind of way. She knew that her best friends cared about her, like her parents. Sometimes she even thinks that Santana and Quinn are like her second parents. Like now, even though Quinn is obviously angry at her, she was still going to help Brittany clean the house. Just like her parents would do.

As Brittany was getting out of bed, she thought out loud. "This is weird. I'm wearing a shirt just so that I can take it off again in like, a second, when I go to the bathroom…" Quinn chose not to comment on that and Brittany shrugged as she walked to her oversized closet to gather some clothes. Before bouncing into the bathroom, Brittany turned around to face Quinn, "Please don't wake Santana up until I finish taking my shower. She was really exhausted after last night."

Quinn breathed deeply and let herself drop on top of the bed. Brittany would take some time showering, meaning that she could take a nap instead of waiting around with nothing to do. She carefully pulled the blankets over her body, so that she wouldn't wake Santana up and turned to her side. She really was tired.

XXX

The rustling behind her woke Santana up. Still feeling a little bit dizzy, she looked over her back, and saw that the blonde girl was still sleeping. She reached over, closing the gap between their bodies and spooned her. She kissed the nape of her neck to greet her good morning.

"Morning, B" she mumbled at Quinn's neck.

Quinn who was just starting to drift away from reality didn't realize what happened until she felt Santana's hands move up her body as she continued kissing her neck. Her body reacted spontaneously. It stiffened and she hit Santana's head with her own as she jumped out of the bed, almost landing flat on her face. Once she managed to turn around she screamed at the Latina.

"What the hell, Santana!"

"What the fuck, Q? What are you doing here!" Santana replied with the same horrified look on her face. She sat up and rubbed her head that was now stinging with a different kind of pain. She couldn't believe she was kissing Quinn's neck. _Eww..._

Quinn's face burned and she looked away from the sight before her. "Oh my God, Santana! Cover up. And please don't tell me you both had sex last night; with each other!"

"What? No!" Santana answered with a shocked face at her friend's sudden accusation. She was about to protest when she realized that the room was colder than she remembered, if she weren't hangover, she would have thought that she wasn't wearing anything. Santana looked down at herself just to make sure that she wasn't hallucinating. It wasn't a dream. She was stark naked. "Oh my God. Where are my clothes?" The Latina pulled the blanket up to her chin, trying to cover herself.

"How should I know!" Quinn answered with panic in her voice.

"God, don't scream woman! My head is killing me." The sudden realization of what state she was in brought back her headache. Santana massaged her temples. The room was spinning around her.

For the second time that day, Quinn had stared at her friends' nude body. It was more than she ever intended to see while _not _in the shower room. _Could this day be any worse? _She took another shirt from the floor and threw it towards Santana.

Santana caught the shirt, grumbled a thanks and put it on. She then lay back on the bed letting a sigh out. Her hands covered her eyes, trying to block the light that was trying to drill a hole into the back of her eyes. "What the hell are you doing here, Q?" she asked.

"Argh, I think I'm stuck in some kind of perverted déjà vu alternate world." Quinn's mumbled under her breath.

Santana looked at her like she was crazy.

"I made plans with Brittany for today to go shopping. But by the looks of things, that won't happen. The house is trashed. We're going to help Britt clean this place up today, since you were both too busy doing each other last night and didn't clean anything up." Quinn answered with a cynical tone.

Santana gave her a warning glare.

Quinn took a deep breath and asked Santana, "Are you guys, like...gay? When I came in here, Brittany wasn't wearing any clothes either. I mean, its okay with me. Just don't lie to my face. I'm your friend, you know? I just want you guys to trust me enough to be honest with me." She shrugged, trying not to look hurt.

She wasn't stupid. Quinn knew about their "game." They'd been doing it since last year. They would occasionally make out in front of guys. Santana said that it was just to impress them. But they also fooled around behind closed doors… Quinn had found _that_ out by accidentally walking in on them making out. When there was no one to impress. She had thought that it was all in good fun. Quinn never thought of it being a problem as long as they kept it to themselves. If they didn't do that to _her_ then she was all right because she wouldn't incur the wrath of God upon her head. Besides, she'd read something about at least 80% of women having experienced a same-sex sexual encounter in their teenage and young adult stage of their lives. But _this_ was new. This wasn't some study in a magazine. It was actual sex with another girl… and that was definitely gay in her book.

"Hey! We're not gay, okay. No, we didn't have sex. We were just..." A flashback of what happened last night surfaced in her head. Suddenly Santana wasn't feeling so sure anymore. She remembered drinking a lot of beer and then there was that bottle of vodka they had found in her dad's office. A bottle that she saw laying empty on the bedroom floor now, just a couple of inches away from Quinn's feet. She did remember that the alcohol made her feel incredibly horny, so she decided to kiss Brittany in the kitchen, in front of everyone, and got cheered on by the guys. _Hey, it's not like that's the first time we ever kissed in a party._ She remembered that it was one hell of a kiss (she even nodded and smirked at the memory before being caught by a disgusted looking Quinn) _ok, focus San_. Then she remembered Brittany dragging her by her shirt, all the way upstairs. The hot kissing continued and eventually turned into full blown making out on Brittany's bed… which progressed further into them tearing each other clothes off... then she held her gasping mouth in realization. She didn't remember exactly what happened last night, but she knew that the soreness between her legs was not just the result of innocent kisses between friends who occasionally got to second base with each other.

"Santana? What is it?"

"Oh my god, Q. I think we..." Santana couldn't finish her sentence.

"OK..." Quinn didn't want Santana to finish her sentence, she knew what happened between them. What she didn't know was how to respond to this kind of situation. Quinn had never faced the awkwardness of two friends sleeping with each other… two friends that happened to be both of Quinn's best friends, who were also girls. Girls who claimed not to be gay. The last thing she needed was Santana in a complete state of shock and Brittany continuing to be completely oblivious to the whole thing.

Before the two of them could think of anything to say, Brittany came out of her bathroom, wrapped in towel while drying her hair with another towel. She smiled at both of her friends, looking innocently at them. Instead of smiles, she received confused stares.

"What?" Brittany asked.

"Nothing" Santana and Quinn answered in unison.

Brittany shrugged and decided to ignore it. Sometimes they did that. They would talk to each other and if they thought their conversation was too hard for Brittany to understand, they would tell her that it was nothing and Brittany knew better than to ask again. The blonde knew that they did it so they wouldn't confuse her. Quinn and Santana were her best friends. Brittany smiled and hummed a song from last night. It was stuck in her head and she wanted to have some music while she got dressed.

Quinn sat on the edge of the bed and lowered her voice, "San, I don't think B is really aware of what happened last night. Not in a not-aware-because-I-was-passed-out-drunk kind of way… But in a I don't think she understands the complexity of your current situation, kind of way. Because, you know, if it was me, I would have freaked out. But she's humming to herself, in her closet, as if nothing was the matter." Santana stared at her, not knowing why Quinn was suddenly very interested in the situation between her and Brittany. Quinn, on the other hand, smiled back innocently. Trying not to give herself away. She was a teenage girl, and as such, she loved drama.

"You think so?" Santana answered in a sarcastic tone.

Feeling irritated with Santana's remark, Quinn decided to get everything out in the open. She _was_ trying to help Santana out. If it happened to satisfy her morbid curiosity, so be it… but she was trying to be helpful, and Santana's sarcasm was _not okay_. Besides, her shopping plans _were_ ruined by her friend's irresponsible behavior. Quinn gave Santana her best bitch face and raised an eyebrow for emphasis. While smirking, she called over to Brittany.

"B?"

"Yes, Q?"

Santana gave Quinn a questioning look.

"Did you sleep with Santana last night?" Quinn asked casually, as if she were asking to borrow a top. She didn't break eye contact with Santana; making sure that she caught the other girl's reaction. _Ok, that sentence totally came out worse than I thought and now I will be stuck with mental images that I really could do without…_ Quinn tilted her head slightly and her face transformed from a disgusted expression to a victorious smile. Santana's eyes grew wide with surprise.

"What the fuck?" Santana angrily whispered to Quinn.

Brittany was in her underwear, and pulled on her jeans as she giggled at Quinn's question. "Duh! Of course! You saw us sleeping in the same bed when you came in."

Quinn rolled her eyes at Brittany's answer. "No, what I meant was, did you have sex with Santana last night?"

Santana instantly jumped out of the blanket and tackled Quinn to the bed, forgetting that she wearing nothing but a shirt. Now she was on top of Quinn, holding the blonde's arms down and locked her legs with her own. Santana looked smug, clearly asking Quinn _who's playing now, bitch?_ silently.

Quinn's face turned white when Santana jumped on her, but immediately flushed red when she realized that the Latina was not wearing anything underneath her T-shirt. She was trying hard not to look below her chest and stare angrily at Santana. "Get off of me, Lopez! Do I need to remind you that I'm still your captain and superior in the Cheerios?" She tried to free herself but Santana was holding her down firmly.

Brittany who had just put on a white v-neck shirt saw the scene and laughed. "You guys should act your age, you know?" She walked to the door, opened it and called back to them before walking out. "I'm gonna go downstairs and make some breakfast, okay? I'll get you some aspirin, S. You kept whining about a headache all morning."

Seeing that Brittany was going to leave the room without answering their question, Santana abruptly shouted, "Wait, B! You haven't answered the question." Santana didn't really like the idea of Quinn's question being answered but she needed to know if Brittany _was _completely oblivious about what happened the night before, too.

Brittany stopped in front of the door, turned around, and bit her lip, clearly thinking. "Yes, we had sex." She said in a matter-of-fact tone. Then she turned around again and left the room while humming the same song as before.

Hearing the answer made Santana's grip on Quinn's arm weaken. For the third time in an hour, the blood from her face drained. She was speechless and the whole world seemed to be tugged from right under her.

"Uh, San, now that we know, would you please get off of me. I could push you away, but I don't need to see any more of you than I already have this morning."

"Huh? What? Oh, uh, yeah" Santana removed herself from Quinn while tugging her shirt down, making sure her ass weren't exposed. She then sat on her knees. She kept staring at the wall and tried to think, but she was having a hard time putting any thought together in her brain.

Quinn sat back up and mirrored Santana's position. They were both face to face on the bed. She looked at Santana warily and the Latina would just stare at the wall behind Quinn. Then Santana's face changed into a sad expression. Quinn couldn't even imagine what Santana was thinking or feeling at the moment. She could choose to be a total bitch and let Santana deal with it or she could try to be a good friend. In a moment of weaknesses, she guessed, Quinn chose the latter. She touched Santana's arm gently and from the flicker of her eyes, it brought the Latina back to the real world.

"San, I think you need to talk to her."


End file.
